


Stubborn, Stubborn

by KAHULAYAW



Series: Simptember [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Annoying Zhong Chen Le, Awkward Park Jisung (NCT), Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Established Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, On Both of their Parts, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le Are Best Friends, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Relationship(s), Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Soft Zhong Chen Le, Stubborn Zhong Chen Le, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, Zhong Chen Le-centric, amen, but like not really?, but they admit it anyway, chenji superior, he's just stubborn, i finally got to use that mf tag!!!!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: Jisung decides to step out of his comfort zone because he has come to accept that Chenle will never step out of his.simptember, entry three
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Simptember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907308
Kudos: 53





	Stubborn, Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Melvs_ss/status/1300652004444901376) and it was an art challenge about drawing your crushes, either fictional or nonfictional for the whole month of september, and then call it simptember. i absolutely cannot fucking Draw, but still wanted to participate, so i decided to write instead !!
> 
> i hope you enjoy my third entry for simptember!!

"Chenle?"

Chenle halts in his movements of entering his room. He turns to see Jisung a few feet away from him but close enough to be able to the other. Jisung isn't looking at him, eyes staring hard into the ground instead.

"Uhm, what are we?"

Chenle tilts his head. "Huh?"

"What are we? Like, we've kissed a few times and you sometimes call me to cuddle and sleep beside you, but I don't know what that means."

Chenle can feel himself getting warmer. His ears feel a bit uncomfortable with how hot they suddenly are. He doesn't like these types of questions, mainly because he's never been asked something like it. "Well," he starts, "you're you. And I'm me."

Jisung laughs nervously. "Yeah, but in terms of, like, relationships? What -- what are we?" He chooses this exact time to look at Chenle, who has already been looking straight at him this whole time. "I mean, I know we're bestfriends, we have been for the longest time. I know that. But I don't think that bestfriend kiss each other in a romantic way."

If Jisung notices Chenle's obvious blush, which Jisung definitely is; the pink in Chenle's cheeks stand out against his pale skin, he isn't saying anything about it, which makes Chenle grateful. "I'm me, and you're you." He repeats, because he isn't ready for this conversation yet. Maybe he never will be.

"Are you mine? And I'm yours?" Jisung's cheeks are red now, too.

Chenle doesn't comment on Jisung's blush either, out of mutual respect. "No." He says quickly. "We don't belong to each other. Nobody belongs to anybody. That's not how stuff works, I'm sure."

Jisung nods. "But --"

"But I think that in a way, you are mine," he then starts to ramble as he doesn't know what exactly to answer. "Because I take care of you and you take care of me and we kiss and we cuddle and I --" Chenle stutters, "I like you."

Jisung brightens so incredibly. "I like you too, Chenle! I have for the longest time." He confesses.

Chenle doesn't notice at all just when Jisung stepped forward. He just notices that he is looking up more now that Jisung is only inches away from him. "That's great to know. If you didn't like me, I would start regretting all of the times we kissed."

"I like it when we kiss," Jisung says.

Chenle can't handle it anymore. One more second of this conversation and he just might combust out of sheer embarrassment. "I do too," he mutters, looking away.

Jisung chuckles. He gingerly takes Chenle's hands in his. "But what are we?"

"I don't know, Jisung. What do you want us to be?" He doesn't know what answer he wants to hear. He does, however, not mind receiving no answer at all. He can't handle it.

Jisung shrugs, smiling. "I think we both know the answer to that question. You call the shots all the time, and I want you to do it this time, too."

Chenle glares at Jisung. "Well, maybe I want you to take the lead this time." He remarks stubbornly, ultimately deciding that he will avoid answering this question. He will argue with Jisung for days if it meant that he wouldn't be the one answering.

"I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine, in a cute way and not in a possessive way," Jisung says without wasting a breath. He stares so intensely at Chenle that his eyes shake. "But only if you want that, too."

Chenle avoids Jisung's eyes and instead stares straight ahead, at his chest. "As long as it's not in a possessive way, then I guess it's okay with me."

"Chenle," Jisung only continues when Chenle looks back up at him. It takes a while. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Chenle's entire face turns red immediately, but he matches Jisung's stare. "Okay."

Jisung smiles. He's too far gone into Chenle. Chenle's red face is something Jisung wouldn't comment on, since he doesn't want to embarrass Chenle even further, but it gives a lot of things away. Maybe, he thinks, Chenle is too far gone into him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my second published (but not my first written one hehe) chenji work and i just :^( i'm so sad because all of my chenji drafts are all sad >:^( chenle and jisung are the cutest ever and they deserve the world i love those two talented brilliant incredible amazing show stopping spectacular bestfriends
> 
> (this is my third entry for simptember but i am still so fucking Bad at choosing titles please help me ohmygod)
> 
> thankyou for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
